


Wrapped up in a bow

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [16]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: "Dicks? Really Calum? How old are you?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed the sharpie away from the Maori boy who whined loudly.OrCashton wrap presents but it doesn't go well





	Wrapped up in a bow

“Calum no!” Ashton squealed, covering his face to hide from the label Calum was trying to stick to him. “I’m not a present! Stop!” He giggled as Calum finally caught him, pressing the sticker to his forehead and kissing him gently to distract him. Calum sat up off Ashton's lap and giggled at the label he'd stuck to his baby's forehead. Ashton pulled the sticker off his forehead, flinching as it pulled the skin a bit. He looked at the writing on it and smiled at what Calum had written: My Angel. Ashton rolled his eyes and murmured "Sappy bastard. Can we finish wrapping stuff now? It shouldn't take two people 3 hours to wrap 12 things." Calum smirked as he grabbed a roll of white wrapping paper and another gift. They wrapped in silence before Ashton looked over to see what Calum was doing and groaned when he saw what the younger boy had drawn on the package. "Dicks? Really Calum? How old are you?" He rolled his eyes and grabbed the sharpie away from the Maori boy who whined loudly. "But Ash, it's for Michael! It has to have dicks drawn on it!" He leaned over, trying to grab the sharpie away from Ashton. The older boy glared at Calum and pointed at the door. "Out. I can finish this on my own. Go play with Duke." Calum pouted but left the room anyways. With the distraction gone, Ashton finished the wrapping quickly and took the couple presents for each other downstairs. He placed them under the tree and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. He stopped when he saw Calum standing at the stove, cooking something. He walked over and gently slid his arms around Calum's waist. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I love you." Calum kissed Ashton's cheek and murmured "It's ok. I forgave you already. And I love you more."


End file.
